


Then Neither Can He

by Kerrys2Boys



Series: The Ryan Series, Starsky and Hutch [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys/pseuds/Kerrys2Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words: 159,745  see Link to Story</p><p>Long story ...Sequel to If I Can't Have You</p><p>Starsky is suspended in the wake of the trauma he has suffered at the hands of Detective Ryan Lancaster. Hutch is struggling to manage the emotional and psychological fallout that his friend is suffering. Starsky is off the streets, Ryan is still operational and Hutch is feeling the pressure of dealing with the aftermath of the evil that Ryan has brought into both of their lives.</p><p>This story is Part Two of the Ryan Series, Starsky and Hutch, a three part series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Neither Can He

<http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=650>   The link to this story can be found here at this site:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is Part Three..And If You Wrong Us Do We Not Revenge?


End file.
